Two Ways: One Direction & The Wanted
by gtjandra29TW
Summary: Either you end up with Zayn Malik from One Direction or Tom Parker from The Wanted, you decide. The story starts off with you dating Zayn Malik and New Years is just around the corner waiting for the hours to come. It was just you and him, eyes locked. But knowing that one day you have to tell him that your death may or may not be just waiting for you soon enough. You decide.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

_2 AM, Sunday, January 1__st__ 2011_

Broken glass dispersed all around the floor with cold droplets of fresh beer. The tension eloped all around the room, so tense and still it caused a wave of chills to race up my body. My heart raced in the silence from the fierce battle of debate about who knows what. But in the end it caused war between two people who once loved each other ever so deeply. Fury, anger and rage with a touch of vulnerability were presented in the eyes of a man who was panting from a fight that was obviously not the first. This was not supposed to happen, not today.


	2. Chapter 1 PART ONE

CHAPTER ONE: PART ONE

_25 hours ago_

The ray of sunshine lit up the room as a new day starts. A day that was meant for us to prepare for one heck of a midnight that just comes around once a year is now right around the corner. Everything was in place from banners to strings and even fireworks just waiting to explode in the abyss, pitch-black sky.

I open my eyes to a face looking down mine. Instead of shock filling me up, my body responded with a glimmer of smile to the tanned skin, sweet lips, and the bright soft eyes of the beloved Zayn. His cologne of Abercrombie and Fitch was flying around the room from last night's –what turned out to be a hangout—ended up being a session of a therapy appointment.

"Good morning sleepy head," Zayn said softly close to a whisper.

In a giggle I replied, "Good morning to you too. It's so bright! What time is it now?"

"It is time for pancakes!" Zayn exclaimed walking out of the room with excitement. The smell of hot sweet blueberry pancakes rushed right into my body. Immediately I leaped out of bed following Zayn with hands wrapped around his chest, holding him tightly to feel the warmth of his body.

"Mmmm…smells great! Blueberry pancakes, what a good way to start the morning. You really do know how to get a girl off her bed."

Laughter filled the house as we conversed together. Everything was just as grand as it could and should be. Zayn and I have been together for more than a year and tomorrow will make it two.


	3. Chapter 1 PART TWO

CHAPTER ONE: PART TWO

I live alone in a small house given to me by my past grandparents who were like parents to me. If I reminisce to the very moment of when I was only a year old, I can still see that blurry moment I had to go through in my life. The only thing I remember of my birth parents is the scar in my heart they left. When they gave me away to a young couple that could not even take care of themselves. But if it were not for my grandparents who took a chance and took me in, I would not even think that I would still be alive.

Superman, Wonder Women, Batman, basically the whole Justice League would be the answers children would say in a class presentation when the question, "Who is your superhero?" is raised and asked. But for me my grandparents were my superheroes. They were the Superman and Wonder Women to my life.

Looking back I could never imagine that my life would be entwined with a man of fame and fortune. Actually, it did not exactly started that way. When we met, I had no clue who in the tarnation was Zayn Malik. I did not know that he would be a pretty big impact in my life.

"Hey Zayn, why not I introduce you to my friend? Her name is (name here)," Zayn's friend said, bringing him to the bar.

"she is an amazing girl who is really gorgeous and she can sing like an angel."

"You know what, why not. Where is she?" questioned Zayn as his eyes trailed around the room.

"Right there" pointing toward the girl sitting by the bar with a red dress.

"Wow..." Zayn replied in amazement with his eyes widening.


	4. Chapter 1 PART THREE

CHAPTER ONE: PART THREE

"I know, but she is too good for me you know. So I give her to you"

"Turned you down, huh?"

"Yeah, lost to a guy with puppy"

Zayn laughed, holding to his stomach. "Better luck next time!" Zayn exclaimed as he walked to the bar.

"Hey (name here), remember me?"

"Yes I do, Colton right? You were the one you tried to pick me up the other night!" I replied while laughing to the quick humor as I take a quick glance to Colton's friend.

"I guess I can't deny that. Anyways, I would like you to meet Zayn, Zayn Malik. You might have heard of him before" Colton replied as his cheeks filled with a soft red.

I shook his hand with a sight of unfamiliarity. I am pretty sure they caught the idea I did not know who he was because the next thing they said was,

"You…don't know him…do you?" Colton questioned me.

"Umm…I'm sorry. You caught me" I replied as I raised both my hands up like I was going to be arrested.

Zayn laughed, "You know you are the first person who has no clue who I am. It's a good change to my usual routine" he replied with a smile. His smile caught my attention, his smile seems so gentle yet manly.

"let me introduce myself properly, my name is Zayn and I'm part of a boy band named One Direction. The rest of the crew is on the dance floor"


	5. Chapter 1 PART FOUR

CHAPTER ONE: PART FOUR

Pointing to the four other guys that really looked like they were having a time of their lives. Maybe it was because they were able to dance with a few great catches. After being introduced to them we came back to our slow conversation that I felt was not really going anywhere.

"And you're not joining them because..." I replied as I wait for him to finish my sentence.

He takes a step closer; "because I would rather be with someone like you then someone I am going to forget about the next morning."

When he said that I could feel my emotions going on full speed. I could feel the heat of my body all gathering to my cheeks as his hands started approaching my face. I was damn sure he could hear my racing heart as he takes another step closer.

"Your face feels hot, are you feeling well?" he questioned me as he takes another step closer.

I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. All I did was slightly let my jaw drop as I swallow my saliva down my throat while feeling so nervous.

"Why am I feeling like this? I just met him for goodness sake!" I thought to myself in utter panic mode. This feeling was really killing me.

As he got closer I started feeling so insecure. He got closer and I could here him breathing. He got closer and I could feel his breathe warming up a small part of my face. I put my hand on his chest to stop him but he just came even closer. I could feel is heartbeat on my palm and he was so calm. Yet mines was like the people in titanic when the ship started sinking. It was tragic.


	6. Chapter 2 PART ONE

CHAPTER TWO: PART ONE

_18 hours ago_

The night we met was really something but I could not imagine anything better, anything that could truly compare to my heart racing moment of that one night. But what happened last night was only meant for Zayn and I, cause I don't kiss and tell.

We were really having a blast preparing the house my grandparents left for me after they left me. But I could not ask for a better place knowing that my grandparents' presence would constantly surround me whenever I need help. But now that I have Zayn things became a bit easier upon my heart and the burdens I constantly feel from the dramatic gossip that flies across my office cubicle. Working in a event organizer industry I thought I would be happy to plan weddings and parties all the time but I guess things cannot always happen the way you may planned it to be. Recently it has been hard doing my job especially breathing but I did not realize it was anything until Zayn found out about it though.

"Hey…are you alright?" Zayn questioned me after hearing that my breathing might have been abnormal.

"Yeah…why?" I replied with a little panting but I did not realize it until I tried to listen. Zayn walked across the room and came really close to my face. I was kind of worried but I couldn't complain about it.

"_, if you are sick or unwell I really need you to tell me because you can kill me if anything would happened to you" Zayn said softly under his breathe, his hands holding my face gently with care.

"Umm…okay. But Zayn.."

"Yeah?"


	7. Chapter 2 PART TWO

CHAPTER TWO: PART TWO

"Can you let go of my face…I feel kind of scared. Are YOU okay?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to think that I won't be able to take care of you. Your parents have such high expectations and I just do not want them to think that they were right, that I can't even care for you"

Zayn was pacing around with such a caring yet worried face around the room. I have never seen him like this and I did not think that he could show such emotion right now. I walked over to him hugging him from the back to stop him from walking around and I might be able to calm him down. I kissed his back to show that I loved even the moment when he is weak and vulnerable, than I said:

"Please, you do not need to worry about me, I am fine. I will even go to the doctor tomorrow and I will prove to you that I am perfectly fine"

Zayn turned around facing down on my face. He kissed my forehead and hugged me.

"and about my parents, you do not have to worry about them because they called me the other day that you were doing so well then the other guys I ever dated. I guess this time we are right." I replied with a soft giggle and continued working on the decorations.


	8. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

_12 hours ago_

"I got to go get some stuff for the party tonight." Zayn said then kissing me on my forehead, "then I'll come back so you better get ready".

"Alright, I'll look my best"

"I don't know if that is possible right now" he came walking back.

"I love how you look right now, just the way you are" he said under his breathe.

My hands on his chest trying to push him away but how can you. I went up on my tiptoes and kissed him goodbye.

"Now go!" I exclaimed, "before I change my mind".

I waved him goodbye and turned back into the house. Actually, I do know why it is hard to breathe. I know why. But I just could not tell him about it. We might love each other but I am still afraid. I am afraid how he might just leave me because it would just be a burden to him. It is hard enough to have to see me each year and with the band it is stressful to even be able to talk to him. It would just be a bother to him and to everyone else.

What can I do? His dream would be on the line and I would not want him to let go of that. If he did it would not only crush him but it would crush me. His fans would probably stalk me to death and hunt me down but the worst part would be the guilt that would be eating me inside out.

Walking into my house I can see how well we work as a team though. Maybe I will tell him. Maybe tonight.


	9. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

_09 hours ago_

I drag my slightly tinted peach lipstick across my lips as the final touch to everything. I took a final look at myself and just before I exit the door the doorbell rang. I walked across the house barefooted with a new coat of red painted nails. When I opened the door the first thing I saw was Zayn holding a bunch of baby breathe flowers that looked so elegant and soft like a dandelion.

"Happy anniversary" Zayn popped out from behind the banquet of flowers with a smile that was so bright with his masculine dark brown eyes. His body was perfectly shaped by his black tux.

"My goodness, they are beautiful" reaching out to smell an elegant scent across the banquet.

"Then they are perfect for you", stepping into the house " beautiful, soft, elegant yet stronger then a dandelion" each word he took a step even closer as I take a step back into the house. He then gave me a kiss on my cheek.

When I placed the flowers in a vase for the table's centerpiece I turned around and said:

"You like?" showing him my whole dress.

"Wow…"

"I was hoping to actually here that from you rather then from Colton when he told me your first impression of me"

"How could I forget the moment I laid my eyes on you. My mind basically turned blank and left me with one word to say. How could I forget the moment when my mind allowed only to see you?"

"I would have no idea" I leaned in to kiss his soft lips.

"So I was wondering when you called me, why are we dressed so formal?" I questioned.

"Well, today is our two year anniversary so I wanted you all to myself and when you told me to send the invites," he suddenly stopped.

"Well, let's just say there was a problem along the way"

"You little scoundrel" I laughed.

"Well, I can be a little selfish myself" he cleared his throat fixing his tie.

"So we have the whole house to ourselves?" I questioned.

"Every single bit of it"

I smiled so very happily.


	10. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

_07 hours ago_

"You know I'm pretty sure that it isn't suppose to look like that" I started down the pot over Zayn's shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe letting me cook dinner was a bad idea"

"But I think its funny watching you like this" I laughed hugging him around his body.

He closed the pot with the lid and turned around.

" At least you were the one I'm spending this embarrassing moment with"

Just when we were about to kiss,

"BOOM!"

"AH!" I screamed in surprise but then I started laughing like crazy about it.

The lid basically jumped off the pot because of the hot water. I wouldn't expect for Zayn to know that in the first place, so I would excuse him.

" Take out it is" he said while walking towards the phone.

Everything was going really well even with all the crazy things that happened. In 20 minutes the bell rang. I ran towards the door expecting the delivery guy.

"Alright, how much for th-" I stopped in surprise to who it was. I did not expect this visit at all. I thought my past would have never come back to haunt me.


End file.
